Alternate Mobiuses
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: A collection of story fragments and ideas for Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Medium Length Ideas & Short Fragments

Author's Note: I have more story ideas than I'll ever have time to write. Rather than keeping them to myself, I have decided to share some of the ones that got beyond just an idea, as-is. This "story" will be for "Sonic the Hedgehog" story fragments and plots too short to stand on their own.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog:

**"Dark King Sonic Zone"**

A Fan Fic idea by Chronos the Cat

Character Profiles:

_Miles Prower, a.k.a. Emperor Tails:_  
Emperor of Mobius and chosen one of the Night Walkers.

_King Sonic the Hedgehog:  
_The ruthless ruler of Robotropolis, and the Hedgehog Empire. Helped Sally to overthrow her father, then usurped the throne from her.  
Wears a tattered black cape, and a crown with a skull on it.  
Later roboticized himself to become immortal.

_Sally Alica Acorn:_  
One of Sonic's wives. She was heir to the throne, until Sonic enslaved her, using a side effect of her bonding to the Source of Evil. Now enslaved to his will, she serves as royal prophetess, with her source induced insight into the future.  
Possessor of Crown and Sword of Acorns. Wears long black leather boots and gloves, and a black cape with fancy trim.

_Bunnie Rabbot:_  
One of Sonic's concubines. She was partially roboticized, and now serves as one of Sonic's bodyguards.  
Dresses seductively. Robotic parts black.

_Dr. Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo:_  
Noble hero of the rebellion, he uses his mechanical right arm to fight, and his great intelligence to construct sentient robots to aid the rebellion.  
Wears his mustache short, and keeps in shape.

_Dr. Charles Hedgehog:_  
Sonic's insane, mad scientist uncle, and the Minister of Science. Designed the roboticizer, and helped put Sonic on the throne. Some believe him to be the power behind the throne.

_Geoffrey St. John:_  
Head of Mobotropolis Secret Police. Wears black uniform.

_Antoine DeCoolete:_  
Head of the Royal Guard. Black uniform.

_Knuckles the Echidna:_  
Supreme Guardian of the Floating Island.

_Julie-Su:_  
Rebel Light Legionnaire, Mistress to Guardian Knuckles.

_Espio the Chameleon:_  
Head of Floating Island Security Forces.

_Mighty the Armadillo:_  
Chief Enforcer of Guardian Knuckles.

_King Charmy of the Bee Kingdom:_  
Ally of Guardian Knuckles.

_Queen Saffron of the Bee Kingdom:_  
Charmy's wife.

* * *

"**Metal Destiny" AKA "Unnatural Destiny" AKA "A Bright and Shiny Future"**

_When Robotnik conquered Mobius, everyone assumed it was the worst thing that could happen. Indeed, for most, the next ten years were anything but a pleasant time. However, looking back, it may have been all for the best. I wonder, could the planet have survived the threats that followed without the technological "gifts" Robotnik gave us...?_

_Of course, "What ifs" are pointless. I don't believe in destiny, but all things considered, it seems to me quite likely to me that this is the only way things could have possibly gone..._

_--Queen Sally Alicia Hedgehog, of the House of Acorn_

_May 5__th__, 3345_

* * *

"**Protective Relocation"**

(Set either between Archie-Sonic 50-73, or possibly after that in a world without an invasion by Robo-Robotnik.)

Robotnik has been overthrown, but his pollution still makes life difficult, and climate change is beginning.

Various contests are held, to determine the smartest, strongest, most resourceful, most beautiful, etc. on Mobius. Winners get money, prizes, prestige.

Suddenly, the winners (and some others) are transported to an alien space craft. They learn that not only is Mobius going to go through a mass extinction event soon, but the Xorda are coming and will most likely wipe out all Mobians. The only hope to save the Mobian species is to relocate the best of the species to another planet - hence the contests to determine the best. Genetic testing was also used to learn those with hidden potential.

Winners are allowed to request food & supplies (to a degree) as well as any individuals they would like to accompany them. However, they have no choice but to go.

The Transplantees are dropped off in a "Garden of Eden" (with Mobian life) on an otherwise barren world, and are left with the responsibility of spreading necessary plants and animals across the globe. (Though that will occur any way - its' just a matter of getting it done in time to be of use to Mobian settlers.)

A library is also created with the sum of all Mobian and Echidna knowledge; the librarian Jeremiah is presumably taken as well.

* * *

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction Idea by Chronos the Cat:

"**Joker-Sally"**

Setting: "Gothopolis"?

**Summary:**

Rosie is captured.

Chemical plant mission. Rosie-bot killed? Sally falls in chemicals. Chemicals change color of fur and hair, or burn much of it off? Either way, in end fur ends up white, hair green.

Knothole Medical team deals with burns; Rotor can't counteract toxin. Sal complains about looking so silly.

Sal dyes fur (pink? natural color?) & hair (only black will cover the green).

Julayla dies; no Nicole. Insulted by Julayla's "Quest" ("Sonic in Your Face") - so much danger for a lame piece of advice? Either shortly after Julayla's death or at end of quest, first sign of hysterical laugh.

May stop dying hair/fur in reaction to Julayla's "advice". (She's obeying it, right? ;) ... Technically, could have her go farther, maybe even start acting the clown.

Issue 20 - Sonic dies? When she believes it so, she finally snaps. Decides to act the part of a clown (if not doing so already) as she sets out on her quest to get revenge on Robotnik.

As "Joker", out to bring smiles to everybody's faces. Likes to paint smiles on Robians. Hates gloominess of Robotropolis and likes to do things to make it look cheerier (to Robotnik's dismay).

Isn't afraid to kill Robians and destroy sentient Robots, but always paints a smile on them after. Willing to kill Mobians? Finds death amusing? If likes to kill, does she hide it to keep others on her side, or is she too irrational even for that?

**Profiles (Optional):**

**_Bad Guys:_**

_Warlord James Gordon AKA Dr. Robotnik_

_Bat-bot_  
Once a Mobian named Bruce Wayne?  
Second in command of Robotropolis? Snively serves him now. Has a Bat-cave lair all his own. Built shortly before Sally fell in the acid.

_Robin Mark I_  
Once a Mobian named Richard Grayson?  
Robot/Mobian rescued from (Sally? / Two-Face?)...? Remade into a colorful acrobatic bird-bot. Later rebuilt into Nightwing.

_Robin Mark II_  
Once a Mobian named Jason Todd?  
Destroyed by Sally.

_Robin Mark III_  
Once a Mobian named Timothy Drake?

_Nightwing_  
AKA Robin I.

_Bat-bot-girl Mark I_  
Originally named Barbara Gordan? Either a Mobian or an Overlander relative of Robotnik?  
When Sally crippled the bot, Robotnik had it's CPU saved to use as part of his "Oracle" master computer.

_Bat-bot-girl Mark II_  
Originally a mute Mobian trained by the assassin David Caine?

_Azrael_  
Once a Mobian named Jean-Paul Valley. Roboticized and turned into the "Robotic Angel of Death".  
Temporarily was remade into Bat-bot II once when Bat-bot needed repairs.

_Huntress_  
Originally a Mobian named Helena Bertenelli?

**_Good Guys:_**

_Selina Kyle the Cat_  
An orphan of the Great War, she turned to thievery to survive. Assists the Freedom Fighters but is a loner.

_Princess Sally, AKA "Joker"_

_Harley Quinn_  
"Harlene Quinzel"? Bunnie? Nicole?

_Bunnie Two-Face_  
Half roboticized, including her head. Constantly struggles between her Mobian and robotic halves - and tends to think in binary terms.

_Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin_

_"Killer" Crocodile_

* * *

Story fragments and longer summaries to come!


	2. It's My Turn Now!

Author's Note: At one point I was considering adding some stories to the Bookshire Fanfiction Continuum. Being a fan of Snively, I was going to fill in some of the adventures of the Freedom Fighters during his reign of Robotropolis; the story below is as far as I got. It is set sometime after Doomsday.

* * *

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction:  
"The Snively the Great Saga" Part One  
by Chronos the Cat

"Bourgeois Legalities":

Sonic The Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) 2004 Sega of America in the U.S. and/or other countries. Sega accepts use of said characters in fan fictions, web pages, ext., under the following conditions: (a): proper credit is given to Sega, (b): one does not charge money for or make money from such usage, and (c): profane or explicit language or images are not used. "Sega of America and expressly disclaims any obligation, responsibility and/or liability with respect to any content or accuracy of information contained in this document."

Vision, Robot 374-XY ("Alicia") (c) Pat Carson Jr.

J'hosesophae Dae'La'Croix'ae-sur ("Joseph") and Bahb (c) Joseph DeLaCroix

David Prower (c) Shawn Wolski

Sir Kain (c) Eric Goodwin

Arthur McClellan (c) Kevin Heller

* * *

Previously:

Some time before Doomsday, the Freedom Fighters were contacted by a shape-shifting alien, Vision the Keld'yrian. His people had been observing Mobius for some time, but, due to their policy of non-interference, they could do nothing to help -- until they discovered that Robotnik had some extraterrestrial assistance of his own.

Some time later, Robotnik attempted to create a dimensional teleportation system, and inadvertently transported two humans from Earth - Kain and Arthur - to Mobius. This process also transformed Kain into a black Mobian cat. The two joined the Freedom Fighters.

A few weeks before Doomsday, another alien became stranded on Mobius-- a vulpine by the name of J'hosesophae. An accident with a Power Ring later changed him into an orange Hedgehog. Not long after that, he came across the Floating Island, where he ran afoul of it's Guardian, Knuckles (who had been driven insane by the Red Chaos Emerald). Joseph barely escaped alive.

...Now, some time has passed since Doomsday, and the people of Mobius are beginning to rebuild. To assist in this project, Sally, Rotor, Joseph, and Vision constructed two androids-- a black fox named David Prower, and Alicia Acorn (actually a fake Sally created by Robotnik, and remodeled and reprogrammed by the group).

But... Someone has taken control of most of the robots left in Robotropolis, and is planning on using them to conquer Mobius for himself... and he's not alone! ;)

* * *

Chapter One: "It's My Turn Now!"

A blue-streak cut through the streets of Robotropolis, entering the Death Egg without any difficulty. Moments later, it entered the control room, and stopped, revealing the metallic form of Mecha Sonic.

"Ahg! De hedgehog!" Knuckles shouted in anger, seeing the robot. "I make you pay!" He charged at Mecha Sonic, fists ready for action, but Mecha Sonic simply stepped out of the way, then shot his foot out, tripping Knuckles and sending the echidna sprawling to the floor.

"Now, now, we're all on the same side, remember?" a voice said from Robotnik's chair. It spun around, revealing the city's new ruler--Snively.

Knuckles got to his feet. "Oh, ya, right. I forgot, mon."

Snively rolled his eyes. He hopped down from the chair, and walked over to the two of them. "Welcome back, Mecha Sonic. I'm pleased to say that, after your latest modifications, you're faster than ever-- even faster than the Hedgehog, if Robotnik's data on him is accurate."

Mecha Sonic's red eyes glowed more brightly, and he said in a cold voice, "That knowledge pleases me. I shall destroy him, Master."

"Not if I kill him first, mon," Knuckles said, slapping one fist into the other.

Snively cleared his throat. "Er, yes... Mecha Sonic, how did the test go on your end? Any problems with the new systems?"

"Negative, Master Snively. All systems performed within desired parameters. Conclusion: Test Successful."

"Yes! Finally!" Snively said excitedly. His eyes narrowing, he intoned, "Look out, Hedgehog. You're finished, this time! --And once you're out of the way... MOBIUS SHALL BE MINE! Ah ha! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha-- cough wheeze --ha!"

"Who you talkin' to, mon? Hedgehog not be here," Knuckles said, looking around and scratching his head.

"Oh, shut up."


	3. All

On a Mobius divergent from Sonic #110...

**"All"**

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction Stub by Chronos the Cat

The people of Knothole were gathered together before Castle Acorn. Between them and the castle was a raised platform, to which the King and Queen's thrones had been temporarily moved. King Maxamilion and Queen Alicia sat on their thrones, waiting as the last of the people gathered.

Geoffrey St. John stepped up onto the platform's edge, and knelt. "All is ready, your Highness."

The King nodded, and Geoffrey stepped back into the crowd. Then, slowly, and jerkily, the King got to his feet. The crowd cheered.

In the crowd nearby, Sonic turned to his Uncle Chuck. "Wow, that mechanical exoskeleton you built for King Acorn really works!"

Chuck nodded, then sighed. "Yes. They were based on the prosthetics Nate Morgan used to wear." His voice was filled with sadness and regret. Sonic wasn't sure, but he also thought he heard a trace of accusation in his Uncle's voice.

Sonic sighed. Whether Uncle Chuck said it or not, Sonic knew it was his fault Nate was dead-- along with all the other roboticized Overlanders. He had thought-- assumed-- they would survive the nuclear explosion unscathed. After all, hadn't Sonic and Knuckles, in their Mecha forms, survived direct impact with a couple of nuclear missiles? But Sonic had underestimated the power of Station Square's nuclear weapons-- not to mention what confining the full force of their explosions to the city would do. When the Robian scouts had investigated the remains of Robotropolis, they had discovered that the entire city-- down to the last bolt and screw-- had been melted into one huge piece of radioactive slag...

Uncle Chuck elbowed him in the ribs, and Sonic realized that the King was giving a speech. He was talking about all the hardships they'd been through over the past few decades, and how, thanks to the bravery of many concerned citizens, peace had at last been achieved.

"There is one group whom I would like to personally thank, one group who displayed bravery and skill beyond measure, and whose courageous acts were to no small measure responsible for bringing our enemy Robotnik's despotic reign to destruction. I would like to thank... the Knothole village Freedom Fighters! If you would step up?"

Shocked, Sonic needed to be urged on by his uncle. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie stepped up onto the platform.

The King said, "On behalf of the citizens of Knothole, and from the depth of my heart, I thank you all."

The crowd went wild.

There was then a ceremony where they King presented them with medals. The first was to Rotor, then Bunnie, then Antoine. He stopped at Sally, whispered something to her, and then turned to the crowd. "It would be improper for me to present a medal to my own daughter, especially as I have already given her virtually all that was once mine. However, know that she played as great a role in the Freedom Fighters' triumphs as any of these others, save perhaps two... and I am certain the gratitude of all of us goes out to her."

He then turned back to Sally, and said quietly, but audibly, "Sally, our sword..." She nodded, drew the Sword of Acorns respectfully, and handed it to him. He then walked over to Tails.

"I mentioned that there were perhaps two who's bravery and acts exceeded even my daughters. This is one of those two. Miles Prower, kneel before your monarch."

Tails did so. The King put the sword to Tails' shoulder, and intoned, "By the power vested in me by the Source of All as Monarch of the Kingdom of Knothole, I dub the... Sir Tails!"

The crowd burst out in applause.

Then the King stepped back, allowing Tails to stand, and once more addressed the crowd. "It has now been nearly a year since these brave champions-- Sir Tails, formerly known as Miles Prower, and Sir Sonic-- ventured into Robotropolis and sabotaged Robotnik's attempts at protecting his city from Station Square's nuclear attack. This action not only sealed Robotnik's fate, but also saved the Great Forest from the radiation poisoning it would otherwise have received. They are truly this kingdom's greatest heroes, and as such I present them with its highest honor-- the Purple Cross." He gave them each a medal, larger and fancier than the ones given the other Freedom Fighters.

After the applause had died down-- and it took a few minutes-- the King had all the Freedom Fighters except Sally stand to the side, still on the platform, but out of the way.

The King cleared his throat, and began speaking once more. "And now, to the true purpose I have gathered you all here today. As you all know, I am growing old and infirm, though Sir Charles has performed a miracle and restored to me my ability to walk. I am also growing tired. Many of you may be aware of the fact that for some time I have left the day-to-day governing to Princess Sally. Now, the time has come for the next step. As of now, I am stepping down from the throne, and appointing Sally to rule in my stead.

After another long speech that Sonic tuned out, Sally knelt before the King, and the King removed his crown and placed it on her head. As she rose and took back the Sword, Maxamilion called out, "People of Knothole, I present to you your new ruler, Queen Sally of the House of Acorn!"

The crowd let out yet another roar, dwarfing the others and growing even louder as Queen Sally held up her sword above her head. The sword burst into white flames, and Sally's entire body glowed. Sally called out in a voice eloquent yet thunderous, loud enough to be heard over the roar, "**The Vessel of All is now complete. Guided by the Source of All, Knothole shall now enter into an eternal age of peace and happiness. Let all who rejoice at these tidings give glory to the Source of All!**"

The Sword's flame died out, and the glow around Sally began to fade. Sonic, was surprised to notice that as the glow faded, Sally's face seemed to be taking on an unpleasant aspect. Not thinking, he stepped toward her. Antoine grabbed him, and in a voice just loud enough for Sonic to hear over the crowd reminded her they were supposed to stay to the side. But he stopped mid sentence when Sally dropped the sword and let out a scream. It lacked the supernatural enhancement of her short speech, so only those on the platform were able to hear it, but for them it was a sound they would never forget, for the rest of their lives-- a wordless scream of unimaginable pain and agony...

_...Several months later..._

* * *

**Summary of Future Events:**

Unable to stand the growing bond between her and the royal objects, Sally one day goes out into the woods, puts the crown on the ground, and drives the sword into it.

Knothole is shocked by the pillar of golden light and the loud boom. The King realizes the gravity of the situation, and has Sonic take him to the source of the disturbance.

They are shocked to see a crater in a clearing, filled with a new silver and gold pool. Sally explains how she tried to destroy the crown—but she now realizes this was all the Source's doing, to recreate the pool.

Now it summons her into the pool, and she can't resist. Sonic wants to go to her aid, but the King forbids it. Sonic hesitates, until, as she is swallowed up, she calls for Sonic's help.

Sonic races into the pool, the King's protests reaching only empty air.

Inside the pool, the source explains to Sally that when the image of the future Sally had said there would be "no turning back" when Sally had been within Mobotropolis' Gold and Silver Pool, she hadn't meant Sally wouldn't have another chance to bond with the source—Sally already **was** linked to the Source, from the moment she first entered the pool. But by delaying the completion of her bonding, Sally had denied herself the tools necessary to properly combat Robo-Robotnik, thus dooming Mobotropolis, and causing all the other heartaches that had happened since Robotnik's return.

Now, the bonding must be completed, or Mobius's future would be even darker than it had already become.

Sally still refused... But the Source wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Meanwhile, Sonic fought past illusions of friends and enemies, trying to stop him from reaching Sally. Finally, he made it, and the Source went wild...

Using the power of a Power Ring, Sonic and Sally defied the Source—for Power Rings used Chaos energy, the opposite of the Source's power. The pool opened up, and the two prepared to leave.

But bolts of energy shot at them, and knocked out Sonic. Sally grabbed him and ran—at Sonic speed.

The King was aghast.

Sonic awoke, and was astonished when Sally told him of her speed.

Then, a storm grew, and the Voice of the Source resounded over the forest, cursing Sonic and Sally for their defiance. If they wished Chaos to rule their destiny, then so be it!

The Source seemed ready to wreak Knothole, but the King appeased it, saying it should not punish Knothole for the actions of its **former** ruler.

The Source then demanded a replacement. The assured it that his **only** child, Elias, would be found and brought to the Source to bond with it.

Warning that it would be waiting, the Source calmed, and the storm dissipated.

The King convicted Sonic and Sally of defying the Source of All, a greater crime than treason, and sentenced them to a greater punishment than death—exile, with the Curse of Source lying upon them.

He gave them 24 hours to leave Knothole, then left the clearing.

Sally suggested to Sonic they leave sooner—they had to find Elias and warn him. Sonic agreed. Sally raced out of the clearing to get her stuff, and say her good-byes. Sonic was dumbfounded. "She really does have super-speed! How did that happen?!"

Finally, shrugging it away, Sonic raced off for Knothole to make his own preparations, and say his own good-byes.


	4. Post Apocalypse

**Mobius, Post-Apocalypse**

_Setting:_ An Alternate Universe with aspects from SatAM, Archie-Sonic, and Sega-Sonic.

_Premise:_

In the year 3236 Robotnik developed a device to rid him of his enemies and take complete control of the planet once and for all. He roboticized himself, then built a "Biological-Energy-Field Disruption Pulse Generator" (or some-such) - a device designed to eliminate all life on Mobius.

The Freedom Fighters caught wind of this plot, and set out to stop him. However, they were too late - Robotnik powered up the device shortly before they arrived, and it activated automatically even as they fought him. Luckily for the Freedom Fighters and those Mobians being held in Robotnik's prison, the Pulse did not build up to deadly effect until some distance away from the device, thus leaving those within or near-to Robotnik's headquarters alive.

The Freedom Fighters destroyed Robotnik's body, but he transfered his mind into the city's computer systems, giving him the power to possess any robot under his command - even Robians.

The Freedom Fighters were forced to flee Robotropolis, but they rescued the prisoners from the Prison first.

...Luckily, Knothole will still serve as a safe haven for a time, as the BEFDPG did not disintegrate life, only render it inert. (It also helps that with so few of them, the living Mobians will not be producing enough body-heat to be detectable to long-distance surveillance.)

...Another unfortunate effect of the Pulse was the disruption of Chaos-Energy Fields. This means that Chaos Emeralds and Power Rings have lost their power, Angel Island has fallen, and all free Robians have lost their free-wills. Furthermore, without Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings cannot be created, and without Power Rings, Robians cannot be freed...

The Mobians must learn how to survive in a dead world, and deal with their loneliness. However, so long as Robotnik reigns, they know they will never be safe... As the last living or free-willed beings, they must protect themselves so they may restore the planet...

Finally, they deactivate all of Robotnik's robots and computers, and erase him from existence. (Use computer Virus masterminded by Nicole? Or use EMP?)

Restoring the planet will be a far greater challenge, however...

(Note: For slightly different effects, could have some sort of "Organic Disintegrator", or something to kill only multi-cellular life. Also, could push it back to an earlier year, as early as 3234.)

* * *

_World History (Optional):_

3214: Rouge born

3216: Antoine born

3217: Rotor born

3219: Sonic, Sally, Knuckles born

3220: Bunnie, Mina born

3224: The coup. Tails born. Past section of Time Adventure

3226: Robotnik begins conquest of rest of the planet.

3230: FF formed.

3231: Cream born

3233: Robotnik conquers planet. Rebellion continues.

3234:Bunnie partially robotized.

3235:

- Time Adventure: Meet young Amy. Sonic and Sally try to use the Time Stones to undo Robotnik's conquest, Robotnik uses them to attempt to conquer the world early. Destroy Time Stones to prevent Robotnik from conquering past, but Amy trapped in the past.

- Meet teen Amy.

3236:

- Sonic Adventure: Sonic and Co. prevent Chaos from destroying Station Square.

- Sonic Adventure 2: Moon blown up, Shadow sacrifices self to save planet. Rouge meets Sonic.

- "Sonic Adventure 3": Station Square destroyed. Snively tries to kill Robotnik, is executed.

3237: The Apocalypse.

3246: Future section of Time Adventure (now erased).

* * *

_Character Profiles (Optional):_

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sex: M

Age: 17

Profile: Leader of the Freedom Fighters. Distraught by the loss of his Uncle and by his failure to protect Mobius - but hides his depression with humor. In love with Sally.

**Knuckles the Echidna**

Sex: M

Age: 17

Profile: Joined the FF to deal with Angel Island's greatest threat, Robotnik. Feels quite guilty to have failed. Now truly is the last of his kind.

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Sex: M

Age: 12

Profile: Born the day of the Coup, he has never known a normal life, or parental-figures other than Rosie, Julalya, and the Freedom Fighters. Is a mechanical prodigy, though not as skilled yet as Rotor or Sally.

**Rotor Walrus**

Sex: M

Age: 19

Profile: Mechanical genius. Usually doesn't go on missions, and is quite thankful to have gone on the BEFPG mission.

**Antoine De'Coolette**

Sex: M

Age: 20

Profile: Oldest of the FF, but always acted incompetent. Strangely, he seems a bit more competent now. Has a crush on Sally.

**Sally Alicia Acorn**

Sex: F

Age: 17

Profile: Second in command of the FF, leader of Knothole, former Princess and heir-to-the-throne of the Acorn Kingdom. Fell into a dark depression after the Pulse. In love with Sonic

**Bunnie "Rabbot" Rabbit**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Profile: Kind-hearted, soft-spoken southern belle... She was rescued from a roboticizer while it was running, leaving her with mechanical legs and a mechanical left arm. It is uncertain whether she can ever be deroboticized or how long her mechanical parts will remain functional.

**Amy Rose**

Sex: F

Age: 16 (biological) / 6-10 (chronological)

Profile: Thanks to her Tarot-based precognition, she knew she'd one day mate with Sonic since before she even met him (despite the fact that at the time, she was a pre-teen and he was 15). Thanks to time travel? she is now the same age as him. She regrets that she made Sonic and Sally uncomfortable by assuming there would be romance between Amy and Sonic, but she regrets far more that she didn't understand her premonitions of the Sterilization until it was too late (and that they could not put the time travel to use to save the world).

**Rouge the Bat**

Sex: F

Age: 22

Profile: Got her start as a jewel thief, but was recruited into GUN and served as a spy against Robotnik for several years. When Station Square fell, she joined the Freedom Fighters. Has a thing for Knucles, but hasn't fully gotten over the death of her old girlfriend, Topaz. (She's also attracted to Sally, and flirts with her, but doesn't expect Sally to ever go for it.)

**Mina Mongoose**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Profile: Lived in Moonbrook Village, a village destroyed not long before the Pulse. Was in a holding cell awaiting roboticization when the Pulse hit, and was rescued by the FF.

**Cream the Rabbit**

Sex: F

Age: 6

Profile: Despite sharing a family name with Bunnie, no familial relationship between them is known. Like Mina, lived in Moonbrook until it was destroyed.


	5. Virtual Reality Nightmare

Title: "Virtual Reality Nightmare"  
Author: Chronos the Cat  
Description: A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction  
Chapter: 1.00.00 (Prologue)  
Version: 00.00.02 ( Fanfiction-dot-net edit)  
Date: 2008.08.03

Copyright & Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters (c) SEGA of America. (Used without explicit permission.) This story may be freely reproduced and distributed in its original, unaltered form, so long as no monetary transaction is involved.

Continuity Notice: The events in this story are set in an alternate history that diverges from the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series just prior to issue #16.

Concept: What if the Freedom Fighters had never escaped from Robotnik's Virtual Reality device in issue #16, and the rest of the series were a Virtual Reality Illusion?

* * *

It was the day the citizens of Knothole had been waiting for for months. The marriage of their greatest heroes, Sonic and Sally...

Six months had passed since the final battle with Robotnik, and the destruction of Robotropolis. Though King Acorn still remained trapped in the Zone of Silence, and the Roboticized Mobians still lacked a will of their own, the planet had started to recover from Robotnik's depredations, and it seemed only a matter of time before everything was set aright.

As Sonic put on his tuxedo in preparation for the big event, he mused, "If only Robotnik could see us now!"

_...Unbeknownst to him..._

* * *

"Oh, but I **can** see you, my little blue friend," Robotnik gloated, gazing down at a 3-D representation of Sonic and his friends.

"I can see all of you! Trapped like a fly in a web... by my most fiendish plot to date!

"My master-plan was a model of insidious simplicity! So simple, even the hired help couldn't mess it up! Easy as A,B,C!

"A: Lure Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to Sleepy Hollow under false pretenses...

"B: Fill Sleepy Hollow with sleeping gas...

"C: And, it was good night, sweet hedgehog!

"With the Freedom Fighters in la-la land, it was child's play to move the slumber party to Robotropolis... where they'll sleep to their heart's content -- **forever**!"

Crabmeat spoke up. "Why don't we just dispose of them and be done with it?"

"Because, dear Crabmeat... what I have in store is far more evil -- and much more fun!

"Now, after fitting Sonic and his playmates with these special virtual reality helmets, and plugging them into my main computer, we'll force-feed them their fondest wishes and worst nightmares with my new AI enhanced virtual-event generator, the Plot Device!

"Ooooh, I'm such a genius I even scare myself!"

* * *

"What...?" Sally asked in confusion as she woke up in a room in Robotropolis, drenched in a clear, sticky liquid. Near her, in a similar condition, were Antoine, Tails, Bunnie, and Rotor. And near them, floating in a glass tube, was Sonic.

Sonic's face appeared on a computer screen, and over the speakers, he told them, "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but everything we've experienced in the past six months was a trick -- we've been in a Virtual Reality simulation 'Butnik cooked up. Heck, it hasn't even been six months!"

The Freedom Fighters were too disorientated for the full implications of this to sink in, but at first glance it was a great relief. The past few hours had been incredibly strange. Sonic had disappeared from his own wedding, and Antoine had taken his place. Sally had found herself saying "I do" when Antoine was the last person she would have agreed to marry... And melting clocks had been popping up everywhere...

"Get back to Knothole," Sonic told them. "I'll follow you as soon as I stop 'Butnik's War Machines."

* * *

"But enough fun and games! Time to get down to business!

"There's a whole wide world left to conquer -- and my War Machines are more than up to the task! They shall roll over the face of Mobius -- crushing anything and anyone in their way. Those who survive shall be roboticized...

"...And my dream of a perfect, ordered society shall come to pass -- save for that piece of chaos under glass!

"Alas, perfection has its price!

"Make sure you turn off the light on the way out, Crabmeat!"

* * *

_Future Plans:  
_  
During one of the happier times in the comic for the Freedom Fighters (relatively speaking - such as between 50-73, just after 123, between 165-174, or after 177; current suggestion is between 184-185) the Freedom Fighters awaken in a ruined building, and are met by a new group of freedom fighters. The new group explains that they just rescued the Knothole group from the virtual reality tubes they had been trapped in since the events of issue #16. During that time (several months or more even in the real world), Robotnik has had almost free reign, and most of the world's resistance groups and ecosystems are gone.

The Freedom Fighters rejoin the fight against Robotnik in a much darker world.

After a time, the Freedom Fighters realize that this reality is also an illusion. The Freedom Fighters learn to hack into the code of the VR both for short-term "cheats" and for the purpose of eventually breaking free of the virtual world. Robotnik begins cheating as well, and it is revealed that he is the latest incarnation of a AI devised by the VR program to keep the Freedom Fighters from getting too happy – as it was the first illusion being "too good to be true" that allowed the Freedom Fighters to see through it.

After years (VR time) of battle, the Freedom Fighters delete the Robotnik program. They then hack into the real Robotropolis' computer network to begin working towards getting free, and to learn what they've missed. (Alternately, the Robotnik program could have escaped into the computer network to avoid deletion, in which case they will still need to face it again eventually.)

The Freedom Fighters are aghast to discover that decades have passed in the real world. Robotnik succeeded in destroying all resistance, but has since died of old age. Robotnik's empire continues to function on auto-pilot, but in some parts of the world the infrastructure has broken down and the ecosystems have started to recover.

Their real bodies old and atrophied, the Freedom Fighters must either have themselves roboticized or utilize cybernetics if they want to re-enter the real world. This accomplished, they must determine the best way to dismantle Robotnik's empire and help the world recover. (However, if the Robotnik program escaped, they must first deal with it's attempts to take control of the real Robotnik Empire.)

END OF FILE


End file.
